


Outer Science

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Eichi is a fucker, KagePro AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just want to turn back time again - he just lost count of how many times he rewinded the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outer Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/gifts).



> Shicchi asked me an Au inspired by Outer Science and this came off.

“Isn’t it pathetic, this world?”  
Eichi’s words echoes in his ears, and still Tsukasa can’t grasp their meaning - his heart is sinking in thick, hot darkness, black ink filling his lungs and making him feel as if he was drowning.   
He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to lose anything and anyone around him for countless time. He didn’t want them to die so brutally, he didn’t want them to-  
“One moment you’re laughing at your enemies, and the next one you just become the one to be laughed at. You should see yourself, Tsukasa-kun. The despair filling your eyes makes you exceptionally beautiful.”  
Tsukasa raises his head - amethyst eyes meet Eichi’s, and they’re so clear and beautiful that he feels something twisting on his stomach; he pushes a hand against his mouth because the urge to puke is too strong, and he doesn’t want to - he doesn’t want so many things that he doesn’t even know where to belong.  
“You should surrender, once for all. You should surrender to darkness, you should just accept your fate and let it be.”   
Eichi’s hand is pale as death itself, stains of blood soiling his palm with a red so bright that Tsukasa’s eyes hurt, like the rest of his body. He just want to wake up on his bed, he wants to starts anew, he wants to save everyone, see them living-   
And yet.  
Eichi’s hands brush his cheeks and paint them with blood. “You made a mistake, Tsukasa. A huge one. Love makes humans fragile. It makes them weak and useless - like you right now. It makes them stupid, as if love could really give them the power to protect anyone. You couldn’t protect anyone, Tsukasa. They all died again and again. Just because of yo-.”  
“I’ve had enough!” he screams, and his voice is so hoarse and high that he doesn’t recognises himself. Again, he repeats those words, now a whisper destined to no one but himself. He just want to close his eyes and die-   
No.  
He just want to turn back time again - he just lost count of how many times he rewinded the world.   
“Should I care?” and Eichi’s laugh is sharp as a knife, so hurtful that Tsukasa’s breath dies on his lungs and leaves him without air. “You can’t go against fate. You can try as much as you want and you will still fail. It doesn’t matter how many times you’ll take them back: they’ll die again, eventually. Maybe you are enjoying the idea to see them losing their lives again? That’d make me so happy.”  
Tsukasa embraces his belly and curls as a scared child, but it doesn’t help him to calm down - sorrow is lying on his shoulders, heavy, cold and hot at the same time. He just let himself go, throwing bile and pain, and he wishes he could feel empty.   
“It’s the punishment for your crimes. You can’t change history, you demanded too much.”  
And then, Tsukasa stops listening to his words, stops listening to his own thoughts and tries to stand up.   
He can change history. He can change his friends’ fate. He can save them - Leo, Arashi, Izumi, Ritsu, everyone.   
Flashes of red lights enlight the dark space around them and ignite the air. The last thing he sees is the smile cutting Eichi’s face in two, and then everything turns black, and things restart anew.  
Just the smell of blood is still there, lingering.


End file.
